Providing supercharging is a known method for obtaining an increase of pressure in the intake air flow for internal combustion engines in motor vehicles. Supercharging is provided particularly for internal combustion engines operating on the diesel principle in order to increase an achievable torque. The torque in this case is proportional to the air charge. A wide variety of types of supercharging are accordingly considered prior art for internal combustion engines operating on the diesel principle, but also for those based on the spark-engine principle. These include manual superchargers such as the Comprex supercharger, exhaust gas turbochargers, supercharging by means of dynamic systems such as ram-type supercharging, resonance supercharging, variable intake pipe systems, or Roots-type superchargers, rotary vane superchargers, spiral-type superchargers or screw-type superchargers. They can also be combined for use in the internal combustion engine. Providing a single-stage or dual-stage supercharging method is also known for achieving an improved air charge.
The problem of the present invention is to provide an improvement of an air charge for supercharged direct-injection internal combustion motor vehicle engines.